The Dimensional Grid
by nexusfire285
Summary: A British scientist's life is changed when an accident occurs, sending him to a distant land in another dimension. How will he prosper in this new environment,and if he does, will he ever see his beautiful lab ever again, or just end up in another dimension? Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FIM.
1. The Grid

**Prologue**

It was April 5th, and I was in my office, thinking about my next breakthrough. My next idea that would Change the world. I was a Guinness. With an I.Q. of 244, I was the smartest person on the block. My name, Cyrus Mary, or Nexus. I personally preferred Nexus. I'm 23, and fresh out of collage. Double Ph.D. In physics and astronomy. Each day, I would wake up at 4, get dressed, fix myself up, and leave. On they way to work, grab McDonald's, and get to the lab outside of London by 6 o'clock. Work all day, get home at nine, eat dinner, go to sleep, and repeat for a whole week. Yeah, real boring to you, but a dream for me. Each day after another, I worked hard on things they needed me to, even though I was lead scientist. They had a particle collider underneath the city. About 3 miles in radius. Its job, looking for the God particle. That was our main objective. Now… Back to the thinking.

 **Chapter One**

It was April 6th, and Nexus had woken up to his beeping alarm clock. After rolling out of bed, he reluctantly went to the bathroom to shave, and fix himself up. He got his lab coat on, and walked out the door to his car. He stopped at the local McDonald's and got himself some of the crap food there. He thought to himself "how does their stuff even pass as food? It's such crap, that I even wonder how they stay open?" Nexus continued his drive from West Norwood to Camden in the morning light. It was a Thursday, so no one was in the lab today to argue with and slow down his work.

It was 5:57 when he got to the lab that day. Perfect timing for getting through London traffic. Aw geez, it was hard not to be late. He pulled out his pen and paper, and started drafting ideas for some new breakthroughs in science to work on. Then it popped in his mind. Different dimensions. And so it started. Nexus's mind rushed with ideas for how it worked.

"I'm a Guinness!"he yelled, jumping up and down and dancing.

"You sure are, Nexus." A voice had said behind him.

He turned around to see his colleague, Ryan staring at him.

"I expected to see you here, Nexus"

"Why are you here, Ryan?"

"To do some research about the God particle."

"Ryan, we are over this whole God particle thing we've been doing for the past year. It's utterly useless."

"Not to me" Ryan said

"Well, I'm not doing this thing anymore."

"Suit yourself, Nexus."

Nexus had gotten back home that night, and sat on the couch, drafting still. Work went on for months on the "Dimension Project" at the lab. They had no government funding, and it was all in secret. He work extra days, and overtime for the next 6 months, until they were finalizing the plans. Nexus had the "dimensional grid", which used dimension X, Y, And Z to map out the grid. Next they had the device that would "drill" through the layers, and make a wormhole to pass through.

It was September 18, so everyone was at home getting their kids ready for the school year. Nexus had no family or friends, or kid to help at home, so he spent his time at the lab. He was mostly an introvert, so he stayed away from social events like parties, or gatherings. Nexus was at the lab, testing what could happen. He had finished the prototype while everyone was gone. The prototype looked like a wristwatch. This was his favorite design out them all. It was technically a mini particle collider that could drill a hole in the dimensional grid. Nexus flipped on the watch. "Should I, or should I not try this.""Screw it, what could go wrong?"well…. Famous last words from true idiots.

Nexus flipped on the switch, activating the particle collider. Then, it happened. He felt dizzy and nauseous, and then started to pass out. Not good. He heard a huge tear as he felt himself fall into an abyss. He opened his eyes, and found himself falling through a tube like thing with hues of purple, yellow, blue, orange, pink, and green. He felt himself stretch and contract as he fell. With his lab coat, filled with his high energy pellet gun, Galaxy S6, and his wallet, he fell through the hole. He heard another tear, and saw a grid That looked like his model. He passed out again.

P.S., A high energy pellet gun, is a gun that collects high energy particle, collects them in a clump that is 5.5 kelvins, and pushes the pellet forward at about 360 kilometers per hour. It can disintegrate anything upon impact. Yeah… You don't want to mess with him.


	2. First Impressions

Nexus awoke feeling sick. He wanted to know where he was. What dimension, if he even was in a different one. He tried to pull out his, but couldn't get a grip. In fact, it felt like he had no thumbs at all! He pulled up his hands to his face, but instead found stubs. "What the hell?" He said. His bracelet then shorted out, then blew up. He tried to get up, but couldn't do it without putting his hands on the ground. He thought about his phone coming to him to check it. All of a sudden, his eyes glowed a blue hew, and his phone was in front of his face, with the same blue hue in front of it. He saw his face for the first time. He had the face of a cartoon horse looking thing. At the sight of this, he passed out again.

He woke up again, but this time, on a hospital bed. "Oh good, it was all just a dream. I'm not some pony thing." Nexus said to himself.

"Oh. Your finally awake!" Somebody said. A pony thing walks over to him with a nurse outfit. She wore a joyful smile on her face. She was a blueish color with white hair.

"Hun, I don't think I know your name, so I can't access your medical files for you."

"Who are you, where am I, and what time is it?" Nexus said in a weary voice.

"Well, to answer your first question, I'm nurse Bluecross. Your at the Manehatten Regional Hospital, and it is 7:30pm."

"What country is this?"

"Equestria"

"?"

"That's where you are, Hun"

"So… Do you guys have a portal that could take me to 87 degrees on the dimensional grid?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a no." Nexus said.

"By the way, I'm Cyrus Mary. But just call me Nexus, or Nexus Plux. That's my stage name. You know, like Marilyn Monroe ?"

"You mean, Marilyn Maneroe."

"Eh, whatever"

Nurse Bluecross came back later with a confused look on her face. "You don't seen to be in the N or the P section. Nor the M or the C. So, would you like to put in your information so I can always pull you up in your file?" Nexus had an amused look on his face. "I come from a different dimension. Yea, hard to believe. This morning, I was testing out an inter-dimensional device, and it broke, so now I'm stuck here. If you have a monarchy, or a president, or even a dictator, may I speak with them?" The nurse said "We have a diarchy here. Ruled by two princesses. The closest your going to get to them, is by transferring you to the hospital there. I'll arrange an Aerial chariot to Canterlot for you. There you will be transferred to the Royal Canterlot Hospital."

Nexus felt dumbfounded. "A diarchy? Ruled by princesses instead of a king and queen?! How bizarre." He thought to himself.

The nurse came back later after going to other rooms. "Before I send for a chariot, I will need to check your lab coat." Her horn had a greenish aura surround it, and then my coat was lifted of my body. Everything that was metal, drifted out of my pockets in the coat. "I should've sent you to Canterlot in the first place. You apparently are related to the princesses. Look." Nexus saw a Yin-Yang looking pendant with the sun and the moon, and horses that looked like the day and night. This resembled real life too much. In London, Nexus had the Royal Family's coat of arms on a pendant, so people know that he was part of the royal family. "H… How is this happening?" He thought.

The nurse ran off, and didn't return for a while, so Nexus thought that he wanted to see himself. He looked at a nearby mirror, and thought of it coming to him. A blue aura surrounded it as it floated to him. He than saw what he looked like. He was a black color, with a royal purple hue to his hair. He saw the tips to what seemed to be wings near his back. "So… I'm a mix between a unicorn, and a Pegasus." He said with an annoyed tone. Nexus had never taken a liking to Greek mythology, so he seemed pretty pissed at his appearance. "My life is so hard. Even in another world. So I'm royalty here, but also in the real world. I just don't get it here. Why has my life adapted to here?

The nurse returned with a beaming smile. "Your aerial chariot is here, so will you come with me?"

"Ok…" Nexus said reluctantly.

He saw what looked like a car on the London eye back at home. Very modern looking. And again, the Royal coat of arms was painted on the side. "Why do they have to make such a big deal about it!" Nexus thought in is head "Yeah… I'm Royal, but the press wouldn't make such a fuss about."

"The flight will be about 12 hours, so I packed food." In the basket, he found a sandwich with lettuce and cucumber. Very dainty and small, but enough. He would probably just sleep the whole time, like the flights to Dubai. Outside it was warm. He had now just noticed after walking out into the plaza, and not seeing thermometers say that it was 5 degrees Celsius outside. "The seasons must be opposite here, than in Britain. He drifted of for so long, that the nurse had to nudge him, to gain focus again. He than stepped into the chariot, and felt it come off the ground, after a bit a running. He then fell asleep as they drifted off into the night sky.


End file.
